This invention relates to clips or holders, and in particular to a holder for a shaft of an implement, such as a toothbrush.
Clips or holders in the nature of the invention exist in many forms and materials. The invention is directed to a holder for a shaft, such as that of a toothbrush, which is simple yet universal for shafts of similar sizes.